


The origins of evil

by Thabita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: #Asamiislordvoldemort, #first love, #master of darkness, Harry Potter References, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thabita/pseuds/Thabita
Summary: The dementors had taken Hogwarts, the magic barrier failed to retain them all. The dark lord was not only in search of power, there was something much more primitive in what a man desires.





	1. 1- The end

The dementors had taken Hogwarts, the magic barrier failed to retain them all. The chaos and the blackness of the sky indicated the beginning of the impending war. many have fallen, the young professor of defense against the dark arts, Takaba Akihito, fought vehemently to get rid of the end, this would not be the end, not today, not when his children are so helpless.

The dark lord with his army of pure bloods materialized before the students, that unnatural aspect, his eyes similar to those of a reptile, skin as pale as marble and his hair as dark as ebony, corruption and madness that Distilled was enough to make the most daring be done in the pants ... it is he ... who should never be named.

"Harry Potter is dead ..." — the Death Eaters shouted in joy — “From now on they will obey me" —he expressed in a cold tone and a maniacal expression.

“I have come to claim two things, join or die and Takaba Akihito” — everyone turned to see the blonde astonished. His breathing was hooked and suddenly he felt pale, but he wouldn't be intimidated by that monster in front of everyone.

"What are you looking for with me?" — It sounded brave outside, but inside it was shaking.

"I came to claim what belongs to me" — I could feel everyone's eyes driving it. Suddenly I hear that voice in his mind, the voice of the dark ** ‘_Come with me if you don't want to see them die’ _** frightened the blond looked in his direction and the look so intense he received from the reptilian man made him melt.

"I will only go with you if you leave them all free" —he could see the grim expression **_‘that is not possible dear’_**

**_'Let them go and you can do whatever you want with me' _**said the blond in his mind, so that only the other man would listen to him _**'I will not resist'**_ the minutes of silence increased the suspense until a dark smile appeared on the lips of the man higher.

A hoarse laugh cut the silence and suddenly Akihito was in the middle of a forest ... that forest.

"Because here? Why did you bring us to this place? ”

"I have good memories of this place" —a cheeky smile formed on his lips. Akihito knew which memories, this was where they did it for the first time, he felt a peculiar burning in his cheeks.

"You remember?"

"N-no .." —the man got closer to him, until there was only a small space between them.

"Let me refresh your memory, this is the place where you swore eternal love and where you gave yourself to me for the first time" ...

“What kind of twisted game are you playing! ... "— pushed him away from him, hitting his chest —" You're a damn. Is that what you wanted me for? To remind me of my insolence? ”

The man held him tightly by the arms— "All you had to do Akihito was to surrender to me, but you preferred your brats and dirty muggles" — his gaze reflected an anger that would consume the world— "You chose them before to me and then you helped the unfortunate Harry Potter. You betrayed me in the worst way ... you more than anyone ... "

Yes, he had loved him, he fell in love with Asami Ryuichi passionately, his emotions were so blind that he couldn't see what he really was - I didn't betray you, you needed to understand ...

A loud roar interrupted him, the older man smashed his body against the nearest tree— “Understand! Understand what? What did you conspire to kill me? ”

"That was not what happened!" — The blond also shouted and angry tears threatened to leave —"You know, who decided to leave everything was you and still do not know why you do not leave me alone!" — Akihito felt like he was devoured by those lips, he tried to resist but could not, he needed his kisses, by the desperation of the other man the blond felt the hope that the other had ever felt something for him.

He separated from his lips, looked into each other's eyes and the other man gave him looks that he couldn't understand— "What do you want from me?"

My dear, I want to see you suffer for me and only for me - the man took a handful of his hair in his hands— "You will be held accountable for everything you have done to me. Did you think that one day you would get rid of me?"

"You can't hurt me, Ryuichi," he snapped off his grip. "I know everything, now I know ... Nagini isn't your last horcrux, it's me, isn't it?" That's why you can't let me go and that's why you've never hurt me ”—the man's expression confirmed his suspicions.

"Everte statum!" —the unnamable was thrown through the air several meters away, Akihito took his wand on the defensive starting the duel.

“Expelliarmus"

"Finite incantatem"

Akihito suddenly pointed his own wand at his chest— "I'm going to end this"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" —the man was shocked to see the youngest suicidal intentions —“Avada ..."

"Petrificus Totalus !!" — the blond was totally paralyzed, he approached the still body of the young man— "There was another reason why I never hurt you" —kissed his lips saying goodbye to his love — "I loved you Takaba Akihito ... Desmaius”


	2. 2- A new place

The gray tones of the grimy Wool’s orphanage only encouraged negative thoughts in Asami Ryuichi's 11 year old mind. He watched through the window as the other children played their silly games happily, every day is the same game, at the same time, with the same people, he could not understand why they did it. What is so funny?

He himself did not understand what was happening with him, he did not know if it was them or it was he who was wrong. But he understood that he was special, different from other children, he had the ability to change and move objects just with his thoughts, he could make things happen ... bad things.

The other children in the orphanage did not approach him for fear of his eccentric form, he was a handsome boy with a dark aura, but for him it is okay, that they fear him. They fear what they cannot understand, they fear whom they respect and it was the only thing he wanted from them.

“Ryuichi” —the director appeared at the door of her room, gathered an older man who looked a little mythical. Oh no, it must be the doctor— "Someone wants to talk to you, this is Mr. Dumbledore."

"I don't need a doctor"

"I am not a doctor, I am a teacher"

“That's what they want me to believe, they'll send me to the psychiatric, she wants to be watched, she thinks I'm crazy”

"Hogwarts is not a place for crazy people, it is a school ... a school of magic" - A school of magic? How was this possible? Maybe he was making fun of him.

“You know how to do things, isn't it? Things that other children don't know how to do ”

"I can make things move without touching them, I can do terrible things to those who are mean to me when I want. Who are you?" - the magician was disturbed by the manic presence in a child of so few years.

"I am someone like you ... someone different"

"Show it" - he was surprised to see his closet on fire, it's real ... the problem was not him, it's them, the other children are the problem with their disgusting normalcy.

“These behaviors that you have had are not allowed, in Hogwarts they will teach you not only to use magic, but to control it” - the old man got up to leave.

“I can also talk to snakes, they find me, they whisper things, is that normal for a boy like me?” From the look he received from the old man he knew it was not.

* * *

I was at King’s Cross station I was tired of looking for such a station. What was 9/4 supposed to be? I kicked the suitcase frustrated, sat on it and focused on a particular group of people and suddenly something happened that seemed impossible, one of the children went through a wall, so it was ... he approached the wall, first entered a hand through the portal and then it went through it completely.

The Hogwarts express in all its expression, was fascinated had never seen a train. He did what others did, give his ticket and board. His seat touched him next to a very annoying group, but especially one more than others, a blond idiot who tried to get his attention throughout the trip, Sudou.

He repudiated him and he seemed not to notice, sighed and focused his eyes on the window. His eyes widened when he felt the train's deceleration, they had arrived, he was excited to know that he was going to leave the small space and get rid of the group of morons, a robust man received them - “the first-year ones here please, the first-year ones year around here ”

He followed the man who took them to the boats and in the distance he could see the castle in all its splendor, simply magnificent. He knew that here his life would take a different course, the misery had been left behind along with the ordinary children of the orphanage, he would do anything to not return there, because he was destined for this.

Inside the castle they were greeted by a bitter-faced woman who later introduced herself as Minerva Mcgonagall - "Welcome to Hogwats, you will be selected for your respective houses soon"

The houses are Gryffindor, hufflepof, ravenclaw and Slytherin, when they are part of their houses they will be like a family, they will collect points for them and at the end of the year the house with more points will be awarded ”.

He took them all to a large dining room where the ceiling was a night sky with floating candles, those who were sitting behind the dining rooms, should be the distance teachers could tell Dumbledore who gave him a discreet smile.

They started with the selection, the annoying boy sudou ended up in Slytherin. They kept calling names until he heard his "Asami Ryuichi" advanced to the chair and put on his hat.

‘Let's see what we have here ... Oh wow, spectacular Slytherin!’ - smiled that was the house that had caught his attention the most. It was and he met with those of his house who welcomed him.

"Takaba Akihito" - a blonde hair broke through the crowd, Asami's breath caught, her eyes could not help seeing him, that beautiful boy walked to the chair and the hat thought too much 'You have a lot of Gryffindor but I'll put you in Ravenclaw!’

Takaba Akihito, he wouldn't forget that name easily


	3. 3- Shared looks

After several weeks at Hogwarts he had stood out from the rest as one of the magical prospects with the greatest promise, his cunning and his unique point of view made him special.

These days he had learned a lot about his house and its founder, although he was more interested in knowing about his family ring, discovering the story behind him and why it is so important.

He collected several old history books on magic among the last shelves that were in a corner of the library. Something caught his attention, another section at the end of the library, followed the path behind the last shelves and came across a bright room filled with art supplies, it looked like a kind of club.

I would have thought it was empty if it weren't for the soft humming that came from behind a huge painting, he advanced slowly and saw that boy, Takaba Akihito.

He was concentrating painting, as he had not noticed his presence he decided to hide so as not to frighten him, he could not stop seeing him, those eyes, that hair, was so beautiful, had something in him, Asami did not know what it was.

Suddenly a student entered agitated —“Akihito Professor Dermot is looking for you like crazy, he needs you to help him with the ceremony” —the blond came out terrified— “For Merlin! I have forgotten. ”

He left his hiding place to see what the other had been painting, he was surprised by what his eyes saw, he was the most beautiful of the dusk, with a full moon consumed by the darkness of the night, while being reflected in the darkness, the picture was delighted because the colors clinked as if it were the very moonlight, it was magnificent.

I could not deny that the blond was extremely talented, he was totally captivated, he brushed the lines of the paint with the tips of his fingers Who are you Takaba Akihito?

* * *

It was time to eat and Akihito was in the large dining room with his friends chatting but for a while he had the feeling of being observed, he looked up from his plate looking for who was the owner of the look.

He ran into golden eyes that looked at him questioningly, it was that terrifying slytherin boy, Asami Ryuichi, something in which his hair was iridescent, he didn't even blink, akihito got up and hurried to the ravenclaw common room.

God, what had that been?


	4. Rapprochement

With his charismatic and intelligent form he had achieved many things in Hogwarts, he was a model student, he was popular in the Slytherin house, he was the seeker in the Quidditch, he could be the prefect of his house the following year, he had also managed to get a group of followers.

He had learned many things, sorcery, potions, culture about the world of magic and Slytherin's supremacy over the other houses. In addition to some other things like that Akihito liked squeaky sugar mice, he was a skilled artist, he was noted for his great creativity and cunning, he was also a model student ... in his form.

He sat in the dining room next to his group and in front was the little blond —“Who is he?" — he asked his fans.

"Takaba Akihito, is a Ravenclaw" — Kirishima spoke —“He is Malfoy's cousin, his family are very distinguished purebloods close to Rowena Ravenclaw himself" —that was not expected, Abraxas Malfoy's cousin, the self-centered and ruthless blond . As someone like Akihito could be related to him.

After the meal he went into the halls and ran into Akihito with his arms overloaded, this could be his chance, "slip" the blond suddenly stumbled and fell loudly to the ground, he was in his help like a gentleman.

"Are you alright?" —He extended his hand and helped him to his feet.

"I ... yes, I'm fine" —he hurriedly picked up his books and the boy with dark hair and intense eyes helped him— "Thank you."

"You're welcome" - among one of the books the young man carried, he recognized one, that book - "The Dark Knight of Donald Rowle Sayre"

"Do you know him?" - He had the little blond's attention, that book was in the orphanage, he had read it until he was tired.

"It was my favorite book for a while" - the boy smiled excitedly to find something in common and thus began the friendship between these two.


	5. Adventure

When Akihito arrived at the magic history class all the seats were occupied except the one next to Asami Ryuichi, it is strange the Slytherins usually sit in a group, never mix with the class and today everyone was sitting next to the classmates with which the blond usually sits.

He sat down next to the most eccentric boy in Hogwarts, the one who gave him looks he didn't understand and the one who turned out to be much nicer than he had thought, the one who never thought they would share so many things in common - "Hello" - the blond gave him a bright smile.

"Hello" —the other was not very smiles but his greeting was kind.

The class was the same as always, Akihito was intrigued by the mysterious boy beside him, the extremely handsome, intelligent and charismatic Asami Ryuichi the star of the Slytherin house. I wanted to know more about him, the blonde felt that the other was much more than he shows, curiosity was killing him.

It almost rang the bell for the change of schedule, the blond took a sheet of his notebook, wrote something down and just as the bell rang, he passed the piece of paper to the boy with dark hair, the mischievous smile that the youngest gave him left him floating in the air, opened the note.

_ ‘See you in front of the black lake at 5:00 p.m. Postt: Bring your broom’_

Asami had other classes before that time, the Muggle studies class, hated that subject. What did the Muggles have of special? Nothing, we shouldn't learn their history, they should learn ours. The life of the Muggles is nothing, it goes in a breath.

The hours passed very slowly, he couldn't stop thinking about what the boy was up to, why did he want him to carry his broom? Did he want to fly with him?

* * *

He was on the shores of the lake waiting for the young blonde - "Hey!" - he turned around and was the little one with a backpack on his shoulders, his broom in his hand and a navy blue tunic, he threw the tunic - "Come on".

The little boy got on his broom and flew into the forbidden forest, Asami did not hesitate to follow him, this would be exciting.

“Ryuichi! I challenge you to a race ”

"What will I receive if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you to make me a painting" —the young man was surprised, he didn't imagine that the young man would want that, he felt a warmth in his chest.

"Okay and if I win?"

"Well, whatever you want" —he would take care that it wasn't like that, he wanted that painting, he wanted a painting of the blond boy in the moonlight, with those eyes looking like that.

Well let's start then! —The blond shot off without warning, that little cheater, took the flight to reach the little wizard, dodged some strange trees and animals.

"Oh, come on! Is that all? ”— he mocked, wiggled his ass in defeat.

“I was just being gentlemanly” —he increased the speed with which his broom was going, flew over the forest so as not to run into more obstacles, the blond did the same, in sight there was a mountain decided to ascend instead of surrounding it, then a flock appeared of birds out of nowhere and almost collides with her, she quickly dodged them, from afar she listened to the blond's contagious laugh, but the blond being aware of the other boy did not realize that in front there was a tree and he crashed into one of the branches, it was Asami's turn to laugh.

He went down to see if his Akihito was fine - "Akihito, are you all right?" Although there are so many of you now ”- he laughed

"Little fool" - helped him get up, when he pulled him, the boy fell into his arms and their faces were inches away, he couldn't help directing his gaze to his eyes and then to his lips. The other boy turned red like a tomato and pushed it away.

"Let's go or we won't lose them!" - he hit the other's arm amiably - "It's the most beautiful view of hogwarts."

They arrived at a place that seemed between the limits of the forbidden forest where the forest began to be greener and less dangerous, there was a large river between the mountains and in the background the most beautiful of the twilight, degrading from a purple to orange.

"I told you it was beautiful"

"Yes, it is beautiful" —only that Asami was not seeing the landscape when he said it, but how the colors were reflected in the stunning blonde in front of him.


	6. First kiss

It was lunchtime and the owls entered the large dining room dropping showers of gifts on the students, an exhausted owl approached Akihito, the box he was holding looked heavy, fell right in front of his plate, excited opened the gift, is his father's lunascope What happiness! Now he could see the stars without having to leave his room, the vision of this telescope could penetrate any ceiling or wall. There were also some sweets prepared by her mother, it was the only thing she cooked.

Smiling she looked up from her gift and ran into the intense golden gaze a little off, she didn't see a gift nearby and the owls had already left. Didn't her family send her anything? Did he have a family? A feeling appropriated Akihito's chest.

‘_Traslator_’— said a spell that helped him transport the object from his trunk in front of Asami. A small box appeared right in the middle of his plate, he looked up at Akihito with a questioning eyebrow, the blond encouraged him to open the box. A little excited the magician opened the box, inside were some candies and a kind of woven bracelet from which hung a small stone without color, it was very simple but beautiful.

Akihito got up from the dining room waiting for the other to follow him, as he had thought the magician got up and followed him.

* * *

"Thank you"— thanked the young dark wizard.

"You're welcome" —he smiled at her — "It's magical, the stone has a special moment for you and then changes color" — Asami felt moved, she wanted to hug this venerable creature.

Akihito took his hand and his fingers became entangled in a strong knot, the golden eyes searched for the blue ones, the blond one had the rosy cheeks and the gaze anchored in the horizon. Unconsciously his lips had deposited a soft kiss on the cheek of the smallest.

The stone suddenly changed color, it was a blue sky, the blond ran his fingers through the stone— "It's a very pretty color"

"Like the color of your eyes" - they looked at each other again and their lips joined in a soft kiss, inexperienced by the evident youth in both, but so full of sensations and emotions that although it was a soft brush of lips, both were lost in their looks.


	7. Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Lord is being affected by puberty.

Young people at 14 begin to discover their sexuality and their future purposes. Asami did not know what it was that he felt for Akihito, it is a completely new feeling, something inside him reacted differently. Was this like? He didn't understand it but he wasn't willing to give it up, he felt comfortable enough not to push it away.

He watched the blond sitting next to him, they were in potions class and today they were showing him what amortentia was the love filter, that could be useful later. The girls in the class whispered flirtatiously gossiping about the boys they would like to enchant.

_«Of course, Amortentia does not create love. It is impossible to create or imitate love. It only produces an intense infatuation, an obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion of all that is in this room»— repeat Professor Slughorn._

He could feel the sight of someone perched on him, turned his eyes and found the Slytherin Sudou watching him in an almost psychotic way, Asami knew what the young man wanted from him and could confirm that he was completely unilateral, he didn't like boys, he didn't have That kind of interests.

Akihito is different ... he does not think of a gender when it comes to his child, it is nothing more than a triviality, he has never noticed these things, he could be a man or a woman and Akihito would call his attention anyway.

They were sitting alone in the art room of the library, he was concentrating reading a book while Akihito next to him drew a new sketch, suddenly he was attracted to the boy's neck, pristine and elegant, unconsciously running his fingers through that skin, is much softer than I imagined.

The blond laughed at the tingling — "Ryuichi what are you doing?" —the older boy had not realized that he was touching the other.

"Excuse me," —he pulled away.

"You don't have to apologize" —he took her hand and placed it on his neck again.

* * *

He wanted to touch more and see more of that skin of Akihito, the blond was kneeling at the height of his crotch stripped of most of his clothes, his hands went into his pants freeing him from his intimate garments, his mouth skillfully pleased him, those Hazelnut eyes clouded in lust asking him to punish him.

"Good boy Aki" — they were both oblivious to the world lost in pleasure, their fingers buried themselves in the tufts of gold to swallow him much deeper.

So he liked to see it, at his fingertips.

It exploded in the most delicious sensation, woke up with the breath between cut What the hell had that been? This is something I had not experienced before, I had never felt that need to dominate a person.

But something below his waist was wide awake, his hand went to that place and it was wet. And what did he mean? He didn't like men, he didn't like women at all, but he liked Akihito ...


	8. A shame

At 15, Asami Ryuichi had a band of henchmen at Hogwarts, ready for all kinds of atrocities, they had sown terrorism and fear among young wizards over and over again, but there was never an apparent reason to involve them with the facts.

The news of the events that happened to the wizards of hybrid blood had more and more alarmed the students, although these remain only among the students because in view of the professors they were simple accidents and Asami who was now the prefect of Slytherin He would make sure that it continued.

* * *

After school he went to look for his blond, he was looking for him for a while until he could see him in the distance in one of the gardens but this time he was not alone, the unfortunate Damond Zograf was joined to him wrapping his arm around the Akihito's shoulder and laughing oblivious to his presence, that damn dirty-blooded Gryffindor, as he dares to touch his little boy, touching him with those unworthy hands.

_‘Auris Magna’ _— made a spell that allowed him to listen to the conversation from a distance, felt the anger run through him when he heard the mediocre attempt at courtship. Did this unbelief believe that it was enough? A fine copy of pure house like Akihito deserved more, much more.

"I like you Akihito" —the little blond seemed impressed just like Asami. Was he daring to challenge him? everyone in the magic school knew that Akihito was his, except the same one that was oblivious to the situation.

Takaba Akihito was his protégé and everyone knew him, he would be his lover and his companion in his future reign and nothing would change him. Many times the little Ravenclaw wondered why his classmates and those who used to be his friends no longer talked to him, but he undid the idea thinking that they are only his things. The whole school wouldn't stop talking to him, it was impossible, right?

"I'm sorry Damond if I gave you that impression but I like someone else"

"But... "

"No, please" - the blond hugged him and left - "I'm sorry"

Another person? Asami would find out who that other person was and erase her from the road, but for now she would take care of this matter, she fixed her gaze on a now depressed Damond Zagrof.

They were in the Quidditch field practicing, Damond's gaze pursued the perfect figure of Akihito, consequently Asami had a shadowed aura and an unpleasant mood.

After a time of practice it was Damond's turn to practice the flight, but somehow his broom was out of control and ended up stamped against the wall of the north tower, all were running to his aid, took him to the infirmary.

“He has ribs and a fractured right leg, I'm afraid he will have to stay hospitalized in a magical hospital, we don't know if there is an internal cerebral hemorrhage, we need more studies, he won't be able to finish this school year”

Akihito curled up in Asami's chest for comfort, he wrapped it in his arms. "It was terrible what happened to Damond," the blond sobbed.

"Yes, it was terrible" - the blond as he was in the arms of the other, had not noticed the wicked smile on Asami's lips— "Definitely a shame."

**Author's Note:**

> • Petrificus Totalus: completely petrifies your victim, allowing him to move only his eyes.
> 
> • Finite incantatem: it works as a counter spell to cease all the enchantments made in an area.
> 
> • Avada Kedavra: Kills in the act any living being that reaches him.
> 
> •Expelliarmus: to disarm the opponent and remove his wand.
> 
> •Everte statum: Este hechizo empuja hacia atrás al oponente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.
> 
> • Desmaius: it is a spell that leaves the victim unconscious and stops moving objects.


End file.
